Adventures in a RPG
by heath 999
Summary: This is a whole new story.... This is a RPG made by me and a few friends of mine on the Internet from my POV.... You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll scratch you head and wonder what the heck is wrong with these people, including me. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

Adventures in a RPG: Introduction  
  
A/N: This is a new type of story, I don't own any of the characters except my own, but all of them are original except a few... and this story is still going as I type. This is a RPG, I will explain as much as I can in the introduction. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the events or ideas that have happened in this RPG except my own, other people own the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Alright.... now for the explaination.  
  
One day, two kids, maybe three went to a Yu-Gi-Oh website, liking to role- play, meaning that they would make their own characters and events happen and interact with other people. I wasn't there at the time, but I joined in later, more about that in moment.  
  
They saw a chat box, and started to make their own characters and play as them, first it was just them fooling around, but as more people joined, there was a plot and bad guys that they have to fight against, all in this chat box. More people joined over time, seeing how much fun it is.  
  
That's when I joined.  
  
Me, I had no clue about Yu-Gi-Oh... sure, I saw a few episodes, but it didn't interest me until I saw a commercial about "Joey's Betrayal" I looked up some websites, and found the one with the RPG in the chat box, I was looking for something else at the time that was down, (and is now down again), so I ignored the chat box and left.  
  
Every day I checked for a week, seeing it down, and I saw how much fun that the people were having, so I joined in, and said hi.  
  
That's when it all started.  
  
Since I don't own any of the characters, and I don't know what they look like since we're on the Internet, I will tell you about them:  
  
Amber: She's the first one I met. She's nice, helpful, and is insane about cats and baseball bats. She lives in the Shadow Realm, with all her monsters, including Ice Cannon, and Dark Magician. She wears an amulet around her neck, and well... just hope that you aren't around when the amulet glows or Amber's eyes glow blue. She's master over ice, she can freeze anything, and will freeze anything, and keep it frozen, only her and her monster half can unfreeze the ice. She had a spell or curses put on her when she was young, about 5,000 years ago, give or take, which gives her a monster half. Her legs are like a cat, and she wears a long skirt to hide that, she was banished to the Shadow Realm for 5,000 years, but she now helps us, and she's one of my best friends.  
  
Ice Cannon: Well... he's hard to describe, he acts like a dog, but he really isn't, he can bring people back to life and heal them, he also gives them energy. Also, never hurt him, Amber is very protective of him.  
  
Yaju: Amber's monster half, very cold-hearted, she hates humanity and is trying to kill everyone in the world... after the first fight, I learned to let her be, and we kinda have a truce. She likes Amber, and will protect her, I think it's because she'll die without her. She helps, but rarely, and she's a good help when she does.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire: He didn't stay long, there were some changes to the website, and he couldn't no longer go on, but he was the comic relief, funny, nice and helpful also, but he also had a Yami.... and another person who you don't want to fight alone.  
  
Marik the Future Pharaoh: That's pretty self-explanatory. He's mostly his Yami, which is mostly evil, but he's good when you're in a bind and need his help.  
  
Joey_#1: Well... she (yes, she) is funny, she helps you fight the bad guys, but she also has a serious side, and don't insult hamsters around her. She has the Millennium Hamster, (see the humor?) and she likes to poof to you or teleport, (we call it poof) and talk or annoy you, her choice.  
  
Seifer Reilly: He's a middleman, for a long time he was evil, but he's changed, and takes it as he comes. He's nice and really caring. He's a ninja and a technical genius; he's also an excellent leader. His Yami is dangerous, and should be avoided, he's out for power, and will try to kill anyone in his way.  
  
Red-eyes b. Dragon: We all call her Amy, she came in late for the chat box, but she's one of the best in the group. She tries to keep the peace, and is always the one that you turn to for advice or help, along with Amber. She helps in battles every chance she and she is overall a really nice and helpful member, someone I would turn to if I'm upset or in a jam.  
  
Joey & Serenity Wheeler: Also called Kaley, she's harder. She's very sensitive, and seems to think that if she uses her powers, everything will be fine, tell her wrong, and she gets mad and tries to kill herself. She's good in a fight, but only if you don't tell her that she shouldn't do something, she's also a healer, which comes in handy.  
  
There are more, but these are the main ones I know the best. Myself, I try to lead this wild bunch, and we have adventures fighting bad guys from a penguin to the Ultimate Evil, but it didn't start this way...  
  
it all started with one chase.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it, I want to know if I should continue it. 


	2. My First Adventure: Being a mind slave a...

Adventures in a RPG: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I both e-mailed you what the website is, and we're always welcome to new people joining, and this is from my POV. Please review, oh yeah, I update once a week.  
  
Disclaimer: Too complicated to explain twice.  
  
~*~  
  
Alright... I was never the heroic type, I'm the one that you find hiding behind something while there's a conflict, and for a short time in the RPG, I was like that. But of course, I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
It was the first night after I introduced myself to everyone; we talked, had fun, and talked about the imposter that was taking over everyone's names.  
  
Marik the Future Pharoh said hi, and that's when it started.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'm going to rule all your minds!!!!!!!!!!" He says, pulling out the Millennium Rod as he becomes Yami Marik.  
  
"Yeah," I snort, "like that can happen!!!!!!!" I become Marik's mind slave. "........."  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He laughs, "I can finally get my revenge!!!!! When Amber comes, push her off a cliff!!!!"  
  
Of course, I didn't know what Amber did to Marik, but as his mind slave, I couldn't exactly ask that.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" He laughs again.  
  
I break free for a second. "No.... I..... can't....." I become Marik's mind slave again. "..........."  
  
"WHAT?! You don't want to hurt your GIRLFRIEND?! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" He laughs mockingly.  
  
Once again, I can't say anything, because of being Marik's mind slave, I can't point out that: I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Being a mind slave isn't fun.  
  
Of course, after all this, Marik takes over again. "heath!!!!!! (A/N: My penname is the same as my chat name) Run!!!!!! Don't worry about me!" He says.  
  
I start to walk home, relieved that it's all over.  
  
"Hi, what's going on?!" Blue Eyes Fire asks, having just entered the chat.  
  
Of course, right this second, Yami Marik takes over again.  
  
And now he's mad at me, and wants revenge...  
  
"I SUMMON THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouts, and flies towards me on Ra.  
  
Just to let you know, I really didn't know what Ra was...  
  
until this moment.  
  
You see, I was a week into Yu-Gi-Oh, and I had no clue what all the cards were except five.  
  
Sad, huh?  
  
Anyways, back to the RPG...  
  
I sit down, relaxing and enjoying the fact that I get to rest now.  
  
"Um... Heath? Giant winged dragon after you." Blue Eyes Fire says.  
  
I turn around, to see Ra flying towards me, Yami Marik on top.  
  
Of course, I did the most heroic thing that I could do at the time....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream and run.  
  
I wasn't very heroic at the time.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU HEATH!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami Marik says, chasing after me.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire chases after us, and trips over a rock.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first, Yami Marik!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell, still running.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire trips over another rock.  
  
I wheeze for breath, getting tired, "I'm getting tired..." I say, hoping that this chase will end soon, still running.  
  
Of course, that won't happen.  
  
"GOOD!!!!!!! I'll finally get you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Yami Marik laughs, still chasing after me.  
  
Apparently not...  
  
Blue Eyes Fire yells: "DON'T GIVE IN, HEATH!!!!!!!!!!!" He starts whipping me on the back to keep me going and to go faster.  
  
Some incentive.  
  
Then he trips yet another rock.  
  
My hero....  
  
I keep on running, really wheezing now as I run in the middle of nowhere. "You... have... to... admire.... my... endurance..." I wheeze, yup, still running.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire, still lying on the ground, says muffled, "what enburance????????"  
  
Marik, FINALLY BACK IN CONTROL!!!!!!!!! Yells, "heath, stop!!!! It's okay now!"  
  
I wheeze and pass out from sheer exhaustion in response.  
  
Marik yells: "CURSE YOU, YAMI MARIK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I wake up and look around, "hey!!!! Where are we?!"  
  
Marik also looks around, "good question..."  
  
Blue Eyes Fire says, "yeah..."  
  
"GREAT!!!!!!!!! WE'RE LOST!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell before picking a random direction and walking in it.  
  
"NOT THAT WAY!!!!!!!!" Blue Eyes Fire yells at me.  
  
"AND YOU KNOW A BETTER WAY?!" I retort back at him, still walking in my chosen direction as Blue Eyes Fire walks in a different one.  
  
We weren't doing very well...  
  
Marik says, "hmmmmm... my millennium rod is telling me to go that way..." he points in the RIGHT direction.  
  
"Well... I'm following him." Blue Eyes Fire says, following Marik.  
  
"Me, too..." I say, also following.  
  
Five minutes later, with Blue Eyes Fire still tripping over rocks, we reach Marik's house.  
  
Figures.  
  
"Can you get back home from here?" Marik says.  
  
"Yeah... I can." I say, and slowly start walking home.  
  
Blue Eyes walks in another direction, and a minute later:  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!! AND I'M GOING TO SEND MARIK TO THE SHADOW REALM IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T COME WITH ME!!!!!!" Yami Marik says.  
  
So, having no choice, we started walking.  
  
And walking.  
  
And walking some more.  
  
"Where are we going, anyways?" I ask, as Blue Eyes trips over another rock.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!!! DOMINO CITY!!!!!" Yami Marik laughs.  
  
Joey_#1 shows up, and says: "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Can I come?!"  
  
Um.... she didn't know what was going on...  
  
So, we're all walking along, heading for Domino City, it was kinda fun, actually.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire trips over yet another rock, and yells, "BLAST DA ROCKS!!!!!!!" Looking mad.  
  
Joey_#1 starts singing "Are we there yet?" over and over.  
  
Me, I'm singing: "999 rocks on the ground, 999 rocks, if Blue Eyes Fire trips over one, 998 rocks on the ground."  
  
Blue Eyes Fire trips over 998 rocks; I think it was because he wanted to me to stop singing the song, not sure.  
  
Marik takes over, "run! Don't worry about me!!!!! Save yourselves!!" He yells, and after some hesitation, we run.  
  
Well, actually, Joey rode a bike, doing that scene in the start of pokemon: ruby/sapphire.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire didn't go far, he went to a campsite and sat near a fire, the old western movie music playing.  
  
I was the only one actually walking home.  
  
"You know, we should save Marik." Blue Eyes Fire points out as I walk by.  
  
"Um.... how?" I say with a confused look.  
  
Yami Marik takes over once again. "I TOLD YOU WOULD PAY!!!!!! NOW MARIK IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!" He jumps off a cliff, effectively trying to kill Marik also.  
  
"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I shout, and Blue Eyes appears in real life.  
  
Cool.  
  
Blue Eyes catches Yami Marik and brings him back to the edge of the cliff, where he promptly goes off it again.  
  
Figures.  
  
Blue Eyes Fire summons his own Blue Eyes White Dragon, and tries to save Yami Marik.  
  
At this time, my adventure ends for the night.  
  
You see, the RPG continues, if there are people there, it still runs, but I can't stay awake all night, and my parents won't allow it.  
  
As far as I know, Yami and Marik the Future Pharoh came out fine, and Yami Marik is now out for revenge for me.  
  
More on that the next adventure.  
  
TBC....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This is going to be harder than I thought... sorry for the lack of descriptions, but since I'm writing about various things that other people wrote in the RPG, I can't say how they felt, or how they were acting unless if they said so. I can only write about mine. Please review, everyone. 


End file.
